creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bloody Mary's Diener
Ich kannte nahezu alle Varianten die sich um den Bloody Mary Kult drehten, aber nie kam hervor wer Sie wirklich war und wie sie tatsächlich starb. Aber viel wichtiger war die Frage, wie konnte Sie immer die Menschen finden, welche Sie riefen? Also entschloss ich mich es herauszufinden. Irgendwo im Netz musste es ja immerhin einen Hinweis darauf geben. Ich durchwälzte Internetseiten und las alles was ich finden konnte, doch aus keinem kam hervor was Sache ist. Ich probierte nie aus, ob dieses „Bloody Mary“ Ritual wirklich funktionierte, doch ich bekam mit jeder Geschichte die ich las, ein ungutes Gefühl. Es war keine wirkliche Angst, es war … wie soll man es beschreiben? Es ist als würde es um dich herum Kalt werden, deine kleinen Haare stellen sich am Arm auf und auf deiner Haut bildet sich Gänsehaut. Als ich die letzte Geschichte über Sie zu Ende las, viel mir eines auf: Es wird immer gesagt, dass Sie ein weißes Kleid tragen solle und Blutverschmiert sei. Ich blickte auf die Uhr in meinem Notebook und musste feststellen das es schon ziemlich spät ist, 00:33 Uhr. Also entschloss ich mich, mich hinzulegen und morgen über all das weiterzugrübeln. Es war Mitten in der Nacht als ich eine Tür hörte, wodurch ich wach wurde und erst einmal etwas irritiert durch den Raum blickte, kaum wollte ich meine Augen wieder schließen ertönte wieder ein knarren der Tür. Meine Eltern konnten es unmöglich sein, denn Sie kamen immer erst kurz vor 6.00 Uhr Heim. Wieder überkam mich dieses ungute Gefühl, aber ich überwand mich und schloss wieder meine Augen. Ich freundete mich mit dem Gedanken an, dass es wahrscheinlich nur der Wind war. Ich meine, was erwartete ich, das Haus hatte schon sicherlich 20 Jahre auf den Buckel und im Jahr 1994 konnte sich meine Familie eben nichts Besseres leisten. Ich fiel wenig später in einen Schlaflosen Traum. Mein Wecker klingelte um Punkt halb 7. Ich hasse es, wer steht denn bitte freiwillig halb 7 auf? Ich sicherlich nicht, aber ich muss. Solange meine Eltern noch schlafen, wollte ich etwas das Haus aufräumen und sauber machen. Ich putze die Schränke, wusch das Geschirr und alles was sonst noch anfiel. Als ich fertig war atmete ich erleichtert auf und begab mich zu unserem alten Telefon welches noch an der Wand hing. Ich wählte die Nummer meiner besten Freundin und fragte Sie, ob sie denn nicht vorbei kommen will um mit mir eine Art „Mädels Abend“ zu verbringen. Sie fragte schnell Ihre Mutter und stimmte zu. Bis 20 Uhr war noch eine Menge Zeit und so entschloss ich mich, das Thema von gestern Abend noch einmal aufzusuchen. Nicht Artikel aus alten Zeiten waren mein Ziel, sondern dieses mal „ Wie führe ich das Ritual der Bloody Mary richtig durch“. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stieß ich auf eine nahezu perfekte Seite, die mir alles gründlich erklärte. Also alles im allen, das was ich schon kenne, dennoch las ich weiter. „Wasserhahn aufdrehen“. Davon habe ich ehrlich gesagt noch nie etwas gehört, aber scheinbar hat es auch noch nie jemanden versucht. Ich notierte es mir auf einen kleinen, gelben Schmierzettel. „Ich glaube an Bloody Mary“ so soll man Sie rufen. Es scheint wohl doch mehr Varianten zu geben, als ich bisher kannte. Soviel zum Thema „Ich kenne jede Variante Bloody Mary zu rufen“ lachte mich meine innere Stimme aus. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es mittlerweile 19:50 ist. Laura, meine beste Freundin müsste gleich kommen, also packte ich schnell alles zusammen was wir brauchen würden und verstaute es im Bad, das Spiel kann beginnen. “Hay Laura“ begrüßte ich meine beste Freundin und nahm sie in die Arme. “Wie geht es dir?“ – “Gut gut, danke“ und schon fangen wir an zu lachen. Nachdem wir etwas Kleines gegessen haben und uns unendlich unterhalten haben, entschied ich mich das Thema anzusprechen. “Du Laura, du kennst doch sicher die Legende von Bloody Mary und ich habe mir gedacht, warum machen wir das heute nicht einfach mal? Ich meine, es ist nur ein Spiel, es kann und wird uns nichts passieren. Das einzige was passieren kann ist, dass wir uns das alles einbilden.“ Beendete ich meine kleine Rede und hoffe Sie überzeugt zu haben. Sie nickte. Innerlich jubelte ich vor Freude. “Okay, dann lass uns nach oben gehen“ Laura folgte mir ohne Widerworte bis wir bei meinem Bad ankamen. Ich öffnete langsam die Tür und trat gemeinsam mit Laura hinein. Ich nahm eine Kerze nach der anderen und zündete sie an, es befanden sich 3 Kerzen vor dem kleinen Spiegel. Meine Eltern waren wie gestern, schon Arbeiten und somit hatten wir ruhe und konnten von keinem gestört werden. “Bereit“ fragte ich sie und drehte meinen Kopf in Lauras Richtung, welche sich in die hinterste Ecke des Bades stellte. “Ja, natürlich. Aber Ally, kannst du sie bitte rufen? Ich traue mich nicht wirklich so ganz“ Angsthase, dachte ich mir. “Okay, tust du mir nur einen gefallen? Dreh bitte das Wasser in der Badewanne auf“. Gesagt, getan. Ich zündete noch schnell die Kerzen an und dann konnte das „Spiel“ nun beginnen. thumb Zuerst versuchte ich es auf die altmodische Art. „Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary.“ und dabei drehte ich mich 3mal um mich selbst. Dieser Schauer, welchen ich schon gestern Abend verspürte holte mich wieder ein. Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, doch nichts passierte. Ich war gesund und hatte kein Kratzer, auch Laura ging es prima. Die Kerzen brannten ohne Anzeichen weiter. “Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“ fragte ich etwas verzweifelt und Verwundert, meine beste Freundin, doch diese schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. “Ich weiß nicht, du bist hier die Expertin, aber ich glaube nicht.“ Also versuchte ich es noch einmal, wieder geschah nichts. Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte es mit dem zweiten „Spruch“. “Ich glaube an Bloody Mary“ dies sagte ich, genau wie zuvor bei dem anderen, 3mal. Die Kerzen bewegten sich in die Richtung des Spiegels, doch es war nichts zu sehen, nur ich. Blonde Haare, blau-grüne Augen. Ich sah so aus wie immer. Ich hörte ein leises Knacken und der Spiegel bekam einen kleinen Riss in der unteren rechten Ecke. Laura stellte sich neben mich und zeigte wie hypnotisiert auf den Spiegel “Sie, Sie … es gibt Sie wirklich!“ Sie fing mörderisch an zu schreien bis sie zusammenklappte und auf dem Boden lag. Ich sah einen schwarzen Schatten aus dem Augenwinkel vorbeihuschen, doch als ich hinsah war dort nichts. Alles nur erfunden, ich wusste es doch. Menschen glauben an Dinge, die es nicht gibt und so produziert unser Augen das, was wir sehen wollen. Ich hob Laura auf und brachte Sie in mein Zimmer, wo ich sie letztlich hinlegte und ihr einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn legte. Nach etwa 1 Stunde kam Sie wieder zu bewusst sein. “Man machst du Sachen, ich hatte Angst! Du bist einfach so weggeklappt nachdem du mörderisch rumgeschrien hast.“ Man sah in ihren Augen deutliche Verzweiflung und Angst, genau wie reue. Sie raffte sich langsam auf und entschuldigte sich. Es war mittlerweile 23:48 und wir entschieden uns hinzulegen, der Tag war ziemlich Anstrengend und aufregend. Laura schlief auf dem Boden in meinem Schlafsack, während ich auf meinem kuschligen warmen Bett, gegenüber meines Spiegels lag. Der Atem meiner Freundin war deutlich hörbar und gleichmäßig, sie schlief anscheinend schon. Wieder ein kleines Knacken und ein riss an der untersten Ecke vom Spiegel, wenn das so weiter geht, fallen hier bald alle Spiegel auseinander. Ich seufzte kaum hörbar auf, dass kann eine ziemlich harte Nacht werden. Ich wälzte mich umher und fand keinen Schlaf, trotz dass ich wirklich Müde war und ohne Probleme 12 Stunden durchschlafen könnte. Ein Kratzen, Klopfen und wieder ein Kratzen. Mein Kopf schaute durch den Raum, meine linke Augenbraue zog ich nach oben, dass passiert mittlerweile automatisch, immer wenn ich etwas komisch fand. Erneut ein Kratzen. Es scheint von der Wand oder vom Fenster zu kommen, doch es jagte mir Angst ein, also schaute ich nicht nach. Ich bin kein Angsthase, aber ich finde es schon etwas erschreckend wenn man zu zweit hier liegt und es Kratzt und Klopft. Das ist für ein Haus dann doch etwas untypisch. Es hörte nicht auf und ich hatte das Gefühl langsam verrückt zu werden. “Laura, hey Laura.“ rief ich meine beste Freundin doch keinerlei Reaktion. Dieses Mädchen schläft ja wie ein Stein. Ich blickte zu unserem Fenster, ungewollt. Die Bäume schlugen mit Ihren dünnen Ästen gegen das Fenster und der Wind pfeifte durch die Fenster, so dass es wie ein weinen Klang. Es stimmte mich traurig, es klang wie ein kleines Mädchen. So schmerzvoll, es erfüllte den Raum und das unwohle Gefühl kehrte zurück. Ich stand auf und stellte mich ans Fenster. Ich beobachtete die Bäume wie sie ihre Äste gegen all die Häuser schlugen, als wären Sie unendlich sauer auf die Menschheit. Wenn sie könnten, würden Sie uns sicher bestrafen, uns heimzahlen, was wir Menschen mit ihren Brüdern und Schwestern, Kindern und Eltern gemacht haben. Menschen nehmen sich das Recht heraus zu bestimmen, wer Leben und wer sterben muss. Aber keiner auf dieser Welt hat dazu ein Recht, nicht einmal wir Menschen, doch wir nehmen es uns einfach ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Das weinen ertönte wieder, doch dieses Mal kam es direkt aus diesem Zimmer. Ich drehte mich herum und sah etwas auf meinem Bett sitzen. Es war schwarz und verkroch sich nahezu so gut wie es ging. Es schien spitze Zähne zu besitzen, Spitze Ohren, aber dennoch auch Flügel. Es war so erschreckend und doch so bezaubernd. Ich habe noch nie so etwas Schönes gesehen. Es war ungewöhnlich, man sagt doch immer, Kreaturen seien schrecklich, hässlich, egoistisch und kennen keine Gefühle, könnten nie etwas absurdes besitzen, wie mehrere Körperteile, doch was ist das auf meinem Bett, wenn nicht eine Kreatur? Statt Hände, hatte dieses Wesen Äste und Füße wie Pfoten. Es fing erneut an zu weinen und ich bekam Schuldgefühle. Trauer breitete sich in mir aus und ohne Angst zu haben, trat ich näher heran. Warum ich keine Angst verspürte wusste ich selber nicht, aber es kam mir so Vertraut vor. Als ich vor dem Wesen Stand schaute es mich mit Tränen gefüllten Augen an, soviel Trauer, Schmerz und Wut waren angesammelt. Seine Äste bewegten sich in meine Richtung, doch auch jetzt hatte ich keine Angst und streckte meine Hände dem Wesen entgegen. Es schien zu lächeln und das erwärmte mein Herz. Der Spiegel knackte wieder und ein Stück fiel heraus. Doch das Wesen hinderte mich daran mich herumzudrehen. “Tu es nicht, bitte. Sie wird dich sonst holen und das möchte ich nicht. Du bist so ein liebenswerter Mensch, das spüre ich. Deine Hand verrät so viel über dich.“ Ich schenkte Ihr ein sanftes Lächeln, es klang wirklich wie ein kleines Mädchen, welches traurig war. Auf ihren Wunsch hin drehte ich mich nicht um. „“Wer wird mich holen?“ die Frage brannte dennoch auf meiner Zunge, was sie sagte verunsicherte mich noch ein kleines bisschen mehr. „“ Mary, sie will dich holen, zu sich. Aber ich will das nicht, bleib bei mir. Bitte.“ Ich nickte und unterhielt mich noch etwas mit diesem „Wesen“. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie schon uralt sei und eine Wächterin der Bäume ist. Sie hat Mary immer verraten wer Sie gerufen hat, da Sie früher als sie noch lebte Freunde waren. Mary konnte nie an allen Orten gleichzeitig sein, deshalb gab es diese „Phillias“ welche ihr dabei halfen und immer neben jemanden Standen wer es wagte Mary zu rufen. Mich jedoch Beschützte Sie, weil sie merkte wie ich bin, was ich dachte und wie ich Handelte in vielen Dingen. Mary war verschwunden und der Tag brach allmählich hinein. Phillias verabschiedete sich von mir, aber versprach jede Nacht wieder zu kommen um Mary daran zu hindern mir Leid anzutun. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende